


Tutto quel che è sacro

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: Signora e Padrona [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Altar Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Femdom, Hierogamy, Mesopotamian Setting, Older Woman/Younger Man, Power Exchange, Prompt Fill, Ritual Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:hieros gamos
Relationships: King/Priestess, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Signora e Padrona [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Tutto quel che è sacro

Allo sbattere delle porte del tempio di Inanna, tutti gli occhi puntarono su Tizqar. Nella penombra illuminata dai bracieri, sacerdotesse e fedeli lo guardavano come se non avesse dovuto essere lì, non lui, non in quei giorni, non armato.

E non sbagliavano.

«Nessuno entra al tempio della dea con la spada al fianco» giunse una voce imperiosa tra le colonne. «Nemmeno il re».

La voce di Lei.

«Sono qui per vedere la mia sposa» rispose Tizqar, spostando lo sguardo sulle facce dei presenti. Nessuno di loro gli era utile. «Esci fuori, Shubure-En-Inanna».

Una delle sacerdotesse si fece avanti, il mento sollevato e lo sguardo di chi ha appena visto la peggior feccia.

«Non hai sposa, né puoi pretenderla venendo qui armato».

Tizqar serrò la mascella e la fissò. Non era la prima a guardarlo così, né sarebbe stata l’ultima. Ma solo una donna poteva parlargli impunemente con quel tono.

«Sire» si affrettò ad aggiungere la sacerdotessa.

Con uno schiocco della lingua contro il palato, Tizqar strinse l’elsa e percorse la navata, alla ricerca di Lei tra le colonne e i presenti, Lei che non si faceva vedere, ma lo stava osservando. Dov’era? Lui aveva fatto quel che gli aveva chiesto, aveva dedicato quindici anni a quell’obiettivo, e ora lei si nascondeva.

«Sono qui come Dumuzi» disse lui. «Neppure una dea può rifiutare di mostrarsi al marito che lei stessa ha sacrificato per salvarsi la vita».

«La primavera è troppo lontana per il tuo ritorno» giunse da destra la voce che voleva sentire.

Tizqar si fermò e si rivolse verso la voce.

Shubure era lì, tra le ombre delle colonne, i bracieri alle sue spalle. Indossava una lunga veste blu e i capelli bruni le scendevano in onde dietro le spalle, una striatura bianca – come quella che si vedeva nel cielo di notte – le segnava una tempia.

Era passato così tanto tempo.

Tizqar aveva avuto sedici anni quando l’aveva vista l’ultima volta e lei era già stata Alta Sacerdotessa. Allora nessuna linea aveva segnato ancora il suo volto dagli zigomi arroganti, ma non era meno bella di come la ricordava.

Di più semmai.

I segni che la rendevano umana, ai suoi occhi la trasformavano in dea.

«Ho mantenuto la parola» le disse Tizqar. _Ho fatto quel che mi hai chiesto._ «Sono re di tutto ciò che puoi vedere da questo tempio, e oltre».

Lei lo studiò da capo a piedi, soffermandosi sui bracciali e le collane d’oro e gemme che lo adornavano, e la pelle di leopardo avvolta in vita, e sollevò un sopracciglio, con quell’espressione altezzosa che gli aveva indebolito le ginocchia già dal primo sguardo che le aveva rivolto.

Sapeva a cosa avrebbe portato quell’atteggiamento.

Un brivido gli percorse la schiena e gli infiammò i lombi.

«Lo vedo» si limitò a dire lei.

 _Non sarai re finché Inanna non avrà giaciuto con te_ , avrebbe potuto rispondere Shubure, ma non lo aveva fatto.

Il suo cuore si riempì di speranza.

«La terra è sterile, non è ancora tempo, Signora» disse una sacerdotessa.

Tizqar strinse ancora l’elsa. _Potrebbe non arrivare quel tempo, per me, sciocca._

Shubure gli tenne lo sguardo addosso, sul viso, ma non aveva dubbi che notasse ogni minimo movimento del suo corpo, che stesse vedendo dentro di lui l’angoscia che rendeva febbrile la sua richiesta di un segno, di approvazione, da lei.

Se lei non lo avesse accettato come Dumuzi, sarebbe stata la fine.

Quindici anni di battaglie e trame per nulla.

Il coltello di qualche nemico avrebbe trovato in fretta la sua gola e sarebbe morto senza conoscere il sapore dell’unica donna che desiderasse ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo.

Senza averle reso fino in fondo il servizio che aveva sempre desiderato renderle.

Nel tempio regnava il silenzio in attesa del verdetto dell’Alta Sacerdotessa. Nelle orecchie di Tizqar c’era solo il battito furioso del suo cuore, mentre fissava Shubure come un assetato davanti a una coppa di acqua.

Tutto dipendeva dalle sue prossime parole.

Se lo avesse giudicato indegno–

«E sia, Dumuzi».

.

Shubure lo guidò in una cripta, giù nella roccia dell’altura su cui si ergeva il tempio. Tizqar si fermò a pochi passi dalla porta e lei al centro della stanza, dandogli la schiena.

Non aveva fiatato durante il tragitto.

«Signora, mi dispiace averti forzato la mano, ma–».

«Fai bene a dispiacerti» disse Shubure, la voce dura e tagliente come una lama. «Quella scenata là fuori potrebbe farti perdere tutto ciò che hai ottenuto. La mia benevolenza di sicuro».

Tizqar crollò in ginocchio. «Ti chiedo perdono».

Shubure continuò a dargli le spalle. «Ti ho dato un compito, lo hai portato a termine, ma hai dimenticato un punto fondamentale: la pazienza. Ti avevo detto a essere paziente».

«Sono troppi anni che desidero vederti. Troppi anni che ho visto la tua benevolenza rivolta ad altri, meno meritevoli di me, mentre io sacrificavo tutto per ottenere lo stesso».

Quello fece voltare Shubure, la mascella serrata, lo sguardo feroce.

«In base a cosa non sarebbero stati degni?» gli chiese e mosse un passo verso di lui.

Tizqar si umettò le labbra.

«Non hanno fatto nulla per meritarti. Se non nascere nel posto giusto al momento giusto, mentre io–».

Uno schiocco di pelle contro pelle e, solo quando il mondo si fermò, Tizqar sentì il calore sbocciare sulla sua guancia. Shubure abbassò la mano con cui lo aveva schiaffeggiato.

«Non sta a te decidere chi sia degno delle mie attenzioni» disse Shubure, «solo la dea può. Tu, Dumuzi, non metti in discussione le sue decisioni. _Mai._ Non vedi che una piccola frazione di quelli che sono i suoi piani, e non conosci i suoi pensieri».

Tizqar chinò il capo, incapace di guardarla in volto, l’umiliazione che gli bruciava più della guancia.

«Spogliati e chiedi perdono per la tua presunzione».

La speranza rifiorì nel petto di Tizqar e, prima di obbedire, si chinò a baciarle l’orlo della veste, per venire investito dal profumo floreale che emetteva a ogni movimento delle vesti.

La prima a cadere a terra fu la cintura e il pomello della spada tintinnò sul pavimento. Poi seguirono le fibbie che tenevano la pelle di leopardo stretta alla vita e la tunica chiusa sulle spalle, e scivolarono giù dal suo corpo, per fermarsi intorno alle sue ginocchia per terra.

Infine, sciolse il nodo del perizoma di lino, per mostrarle la prontezza del suo membro, un’offerta per lei. Nella speranza che fosse abbastanza per placarla, per assicurarle che era sempre il suo più devoto fedele, che non aveva altra dea al di fuori di lei.

Non sollevò la testa per valutare la sua reazione. Attese che lei gli girasse intorno, con passo lento, ogni suo movimento seguito dal profumo floreale che la avvolgeva.

«Perdono, Signora, per la mia arroganza e per aver creduto di poterti dire cosa fare» disse Tizqar.

«E per come sei entrato nel tempio mancandomi del tutto di rispetto».

Tizqar chinò il capo ancora di più, le mani sulle ginocchia.

«E per come sono entrato nel tempio mancandoti del tutto di rispetto» disse. «Sono indegno di essere al tuo cospetto. Indegno della tua benevolenza».

Shubure si fermò alle sue spalle.

«Questo tuo atteggiamento ha reso vane tutte le fatiche che hai fatto per raggiungere gli obiettivi che ti ho assegnato» disse lei.

«Perdonami, Signora. Averli raggiunti mi ha dato l’illusione di poter pretendere una benedizione da te».

Non la poteva guardare in volto, né avrebbe osato farlo, ma sentiva la sua soddisfazione sulla pelle e quello bastava a scaldargli lo stomaco. La soddisfazione di Shubure era l’unica cosa che volesse davvero. L’unica ragione per cui aveva combattuto, tramato e congiurato in quegli anni.

L’unica ragione per cui aveva accettato di buona grazia la corona che era stata posta sul suo capo. Per lei. Perché lo avrebbe reso degno di lei.

Sarebbe stato sempre meno rispetto a una dea, ma un re era un più degno servitore di un giovane senza famiglia né beni da portarle in tributo.

Ora aveva un intero regno per lei.

Shubure gli passò le dita tra i capelli, quasi sentisse i suoi pensieri, e strinse la coda in cui li aveva raccolti, fino a tirargli indietro la testa. Tizqar aprì gli occhi per incontrare il suo sguardo sospeso sopra di lui.

«Per ottenere il mio perdono, devi supplicare come si deve al santuario della dea».

A quelle parole un lampo di piacere lo attraversò, per annidarsi nei suoi lombi e accrescere ancora la sua eccitazione.

Shubure gli lasciò i capelli e gli girò intorno per camminare verso il blocco di pietra che faceva da altare. C’erano ceri accesi e ceste di frutta e altri doni per la dea e arrivata lì, lei si voltò verso di lui, la schiena contro l’altare e le mani sul bordo.

Gli occhi fissi sulla sua meta, Tizqar le andò incontro, a quattro zampe come il leopardo di cui aveva portato il manto intorno ai fianchi finché lei non lo aveva fatto svestire. Era l’unico modo in cui si sentiva degno di avvicinarsi a lei, l’unico adatto alla dea che venerava da quando era un ragazzo.

E a giudicare da come bruciavano i suoi occhi scuri, Shubure gradiva.

Non si sarebbe aspettato niente di meno. Poteva essere una dea crudele, ma aveva sempre messo in chiaro cosa voleva da lui.

Sottomissione, totale.

E lui era fin troppo felice di offrirgliela.

Tizqar la raggiunse e si chinò a baciarle di nuovo l’orlo del vestito, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo, e sollevò il lino per scoprirle un piede, sollevarlo tra le mani e baciarne il dorso con reverenza.

Lei rimase in silenzio, il che era un buon segno, perché se qualcosa non le fosse stato gradito, lo avrebbe ripreso in fretta. Solo il suo respiro più pesante gli lasciava intuire cosa stesse provando.

Gli piaceva quella vena di incertezza che gli dava il silenzio di lei. Le donne che aveva avuto in quegli anni non avevano esitato a far sentire quanto e come stavano gradendo le sue attenzioni. Era stato utile a convincerlo di avere le capacità per offrirsi a Shubure senza rivelarsi una totale delusione, ma sapere che i suoi sforzi ottenevano buoni risultati non gli dava tutta la soddisfazione che cercava.

Il controllo di sé che aveva Shubure mentre lui le baciava una gamba, risalendo verso il santuario della dea, era quello che lo faceva fremere per ottenere qualche riconoscimento da lei. Gli faceva desiderare di provarle la sua devozione e alimentava il suo piacere.

In ginocchio davanti a lei, raddrizzò la schiena percorrendole la coscia brunita con le labbra, tirando su la veste finché lei non ne prese un lembo e lo infilò nella cintura intorno alla vita, denudando alla sua vista il triangolo di ricci scuri che proteggeva il santuario dove smaniava di venerarla.

Le lanciò uno sguardo, per incontrare il suo, le palpebre a mezz’asta, le guance appena più scure.

«Procedi, solo con la tua bocca» gli disse. «La dea ti ascolta».

Tizqar si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso a cui Shubure rispose incurvando le labbra, in un’espressione che non aveva nulla di tenero. Era il compiacimento di un essere remoto ed eterno davanti a un devoto, che stava distogliendo la sua attenzione dal sempre mobile presente, per guardare all’eternità incarnata in lei.

Un’eternità di cui Tizqar bramava un assaggio da così tanto tempo, che non ricordava di aver mai desiderato altro prima di lei.

Posò la labbra sulla peluria del pube, soffice e vellutata, strofinandovi il naso tra i ricci per inspirare il suo odore al di sotto di quello del profumo di cui ero imbevute le vesti.

La scarica di piacere che lo attraversò gli rubò il fiato e minacciò di farlo crollare troppo presto, prima ancora di poterla venerare fino in fondo. Non poteva farlo senza il suo permesso. Doveva resistere, doveva–

Shubure gli strinse le dita tra i capelli e tirò, provocandogli una fitta di dolore che gli fece riguadagnare il controllo del suo corpo. Le accarezzò le cosce per ringraziarla senza parole di quel richiamo.

«Perdona la mia arroganza, Signora» disse Tizqar e premette un bacio sul pube, e scese più giù, chinandosi ancora, finché non toccò il gioiello della sua femminilità.

La mano di lei dietro la testa lo guidò e incoraggiò a venerarla con le labbra e con la lingua, le mani intorno alle sue cosce, le dita che accarezzavano la pelle morbida. Non si sarebbe spinto a toccarla oltre senza il suo permesso.

Shubure spinse il bacino contro il suo viso, avvolgendolo del suo odore femminile e inebriante. Odore che si fece più intenso quando il piacere la scosse una prima volta, il nettare benedetto della dea che gli bagnava la parte inferiore del viso.

«Puoi toccare il santuario, ora» gli disse Shubure, un lieve affaticamento del respiro l’unico segno delle sensazioni che l’avevano travolta.

«Ti ringrazio, Signora» disse Tizqar e portò una mano tra le gambe di lei, tracciando il suo percorso tra la peluria e accarezzando le pieghe femminili, fino a giungere all’ingresso del santuario. Ne tracciò la soglia, baciando il gioiello appena al di sopra, e bastò una stretta ai suoi capelli per dargli il permesso di entrare.

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Scivolò in lei con due dita, le porte spalancate a lui, ogni movimento fluido per il nettare che gli dava il benvenuto. Il gemito che gli sfuggì dalla gola fu subito soffocato dal suo viso premuto contro Shubure, perché lui procedesse a venerare la dea nel suo tempio di carne calda e palpitante.

Questa volta, Shubure inarcò la schiena e si dimenò tra le sue mani come al ritmo di danze rituali, la testa gettata indietro per pregare la dea con gemiti e litanie sospirate. E Tizqar continuò a venerarla con le labbra, con la lingua e con le dita, e avrebbe continuato a farlo in eterno.

Non voleva altro al di fuori di lei.

Un’altra ondata di piacere la travolse prima che Tizqar sentisse le gambe di lei cedere. Le avvolse un braccio intorno alle ginocchia per tenerla in piedi contro l’altare e lei gli tirò la testa indietro e verso l’alto, in un invito a sollevarsi.

In piedi, Tizqar incontrò lo sguardo di Shubure, entrambi senza fiato, e per un istante tutto sembrò fermarsi, il mondo dimenticato, mentre lui si perdeva negli occhi di lei.

Shubure gli prese il viso tra le mani, per poi farle scivolare lungo il suo collo, il profilo delle spalle, il petto. Tracciando ogni cicatrice e curva dei muscoli.

«La Signora gradisce l’offerta di un umile devoto?»

Una delle mani di Shubure gli scivolò lungo il ventre e fino alla sua erezione. Gli strinse le dita intorno, tracciò la forma dei testicoli, e lo prese di nuovo in mano per tirarlo verso di sé dalla radice. Tizqar si morse il labbro inferiore per sopprimere il gemito sibilante che gli affiorò dalle labbra mentre lei invertiva le loro posizioni e lo spingeva contro l’altare, sopra la pietra, disteso sulla schiena.

Shubure si sfilò la cintura e gli portò le braccia sopra la testa, una mano intorno a ogni avambraccio e avvolse la cintura intorno ai suoi polsi.

«Ci vuole un’ultima offerta, prima che la dea sia del tutto soddisfatta e il sacrificio di Dumuzi completo» disse lei.

«Prendi tutto quello che vuoi da me».

Shubure salì sull’altare, cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, e gli sorrise nell’accarezzargli il viso.

«Puoi star certo che lo farò».

Reggendosi con una mano sul suo petto, lei lo prese con l’altra per posizionare la punta del suo membro sulla soglia del suo santuario e con un movimento dei fianchi lo fece scivolare dentro di sé.

Il tempo si fermò, mentre Tizqar chiudeva gli occhi e inspirava a fondo, un tremito che gli percorreva il corpo nel sentirla intorno a sé, calda e scivolosa, carica di energia che lui non poteva nemmeno iniziare a comprendere. Era un bene che avesse le mani legate, perché altrimenti l’avrebbe toccata e avrebbe mescolato quelle percezioni con altre, si sarebbe distratto da quell’unico punto di contatto tra terreno e celeste.

«Guardami, Dumuzi» disse lei.

Tizqar obbedì, il calore che risaliva dal collo al viso, e incontrò lo sguardo di lei, scuro e misterioso come il cielo notturno. Le luci dei ceri proiettavano strane ombre sul suo viso, che la facevano sembrare ancora più ultraterrena.

«Non ce la fai più?» gli chiese, con tono dolce.

La domanda nascosta da quella dolcezza era ben più importante: non te la senti più di procedere con questo sacro matrimonio? Non vuoi più sottostare alle mie richieste?

Tizqar non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza di Shubure, ma poteva esserle utile e sentiva di esserle utile, col suo membro affondato nel luogo più sacro della sua persona, uno strumento di piacere e connessione divina.

«Voglio di più» le disse. «Voglio tutto».

Un sospiro che nascondeva una risata, e Shubure riprese a muoversi, dapprima cavalcandolo piano, come a saggiare il terreno, poi prese velocità, calando su di lui, ondeggiando il bacino in avanti – il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti – e risalendo per poi tornare giù.

Tizqar gemette, arricciando le dita dei piedi, la testa che non riusciva a stare ferma nonostante gli occhi di lei avessero catturato i suoi e non intendessero lasciarli andare.

«Mantieni il mio passo» giunse l’ordine di Shubure, senza fiato. «Non correre avanti senza di me».

Emise un verso inarticolato, incapace di dire qualcosa di meglio. Era così difficile governare l’onda montante nei suoi lombi. Aveva desiderato così tanto questo momento, lo aveva immaginato così a lungo, aveva tentato di inscenarlo nella sua testa e con la sua mano tante di quelle volte che, prima di mettere piede nel tempio, avrebbe osato dirsi pronto.

Ma si era illuso. Non era mai stato pronto all’intensità della realtà. Alla vera Shubure, alla sua femminilità intorno alla sua virilità, che lo circondava e sembrava essere tutto ciò che c’era al mondo.

Shubure tremò sopra di lui, perse il passo, premette contro di lui, spingendosi in avanti con un lungo gemito che, alle sue orecchie, sembrava più un’invocazione alla dea che un urlo di piacere.

«Ora, Dumuzi» gridò lei, riprendendo a cavalcarlo. «Ora!»

E Tizqar obbedì. Abbandonò la testa contro la pietra dell’altare mentre sollevava i fianchi contro di lei e il piacere esplodeva in ondate di fuoco liquido. Non più padrone del proprio corpo, in maniera del tutto diversa da prima, quando aveva rimesso a Shubure quel controllo.

Vederla con la testa gettata indietro, la gola e il petto scoperti e vulnerabili come potevano essere solo in quel momento, gli mostrava quanto fosse bello e sacro quello che c’era tra loro. Come nulla avrebbe potuto equipararsi a quell’esperienza, a quella loro ricerca del divino l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra.

In un momento di chiarezza che non aveva nulla di umano, gli sembrava anche di capire appieno perché lei dovesse avere quel controllo su di lui. Era quel controllo a innalzarlo da semplice uomo, a un degno sposo per una dea, un degno signore di uomini.

Un dio per il battito di ciglia.

Tizqar stava riprendendo fiato quando Shubure sciolse la cintura dai suoi avambracci e lo liberò. Rimase seduta sopra di lui, il suo membro che si ammorbidiva ancora dentro di lei, e gli prese il viso tra le mani, chinandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Oh, Tizqar» sussurrò e premette le labbra sulle sue. «Sono così contenta che tu sia vivo, e qui con me».

Lo baciò, accarezzandogli le labbra per poi insinuarsi nella sua bocca con la lingua e incontrare la sua. Una carezza più dolce di quelle che avrebbe potuto offrirgli con le mani, così intima e intensa. Lui poteva essere spossato, ma non al punto da non poterle stringerle le braccia intorno alla vita e tenerla stretta a sé.

«È stato il pensiero di te a farmi arrivare fin qui» le disse, tra un bacio e l’altro. Le accarezzò la schiena, i seni di lei premuti contro il petto, incapace di dirle qualcosa di più eloquente.

«Non avrei dovuto chiederti così tanto».

Le labbra tirate in un sorriso, Tizqar le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio, scoprendo quella striatura bianca sulla tempia, e le accarezzò una guancia. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, da cui era sparita tutta l’alterigia con cui lo aveva accolto, per lasciare posto solo alla donna che lo aveva affascinato al di sotto dell’Alta Sacerdotessa, la donna che aveva avuto l’onore di intravedere e a cui aveva giurato per sempre fedeltà.

Accompagnò la testa di lei verso la sua, per premere fronte contro fronte e respirare la sua stessa aria. L’aria celeste che respiravano gli dei.

«Non meritavi niente di meno».

**Author's Note:**

> Direi che con questa siamo più nello pseudo-fantasy che nello storico, ma mi è partita la mano su alcune cose. E su Inanna ci torno regolarmente negli anni, non potevo non approfittarne per questo prompt, quando tutto si presta :D  
> Inoltre è virato tutto sul femdom, perché non sembro capace di altro, quando non ho direttive diverse XD  
> Un ringraziamento speciale e abbraccioso a Chià e Mel per i pareri a caldo, tutti gli orrori sono colpa mia :D  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
